Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a rack for holding articles, and more particularly to a suction-type rack.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a suction-type rack of the prior art comprises a suction cup 10, a cover 20, a tightening knob 30, and an article-holding frame 40. The suction cup 10 is provided in the outer side with a threaded rod 11 extending therefrom. The cover 20 is attached to the outer side of the suction cup 10 such that the threaded rod 11 of the suction cup 10 is extended out of the center hole of the cover 20. The article-holding frame 40 is provided with a fastening end 41 and is fastened with the threaded rod 11 of the suction cup 10 by the tightening knob 30 in conjunction with a spring 12 which is fitted over the threaded rod 11. The fastening end 41 is fitted over the threaded rod 11 and is fastened by the tightening knob 30.
Such a prior art suction-type rack as described above is defective in design [in that] because the fastening end 41 of the article-holding frame 40 is not located securely on the threaded rod 11, and because the article-holding frame 40 is susceptible to sideway movement by an external force, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a suction-type rack which is free of the deficiency of the prior art suction-type rack described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the suction-type rack comprising a suction cup, a cover, a tightening knob, and an article-holding frame. The present invention is characterized by the cover which is provided in the outer side with a locating slot, and by the article-holding frame which is provided at the fastening portion thereof with a locating projection. The fastening portion of the article-holding frame is fastened with a threaded rod of the suction cup in conjunction with the tightening knob such that the locating projection of the fastening portion of the article-holding frame is retained in the locating slot of the cover, so as to locate securely the article-holding frame.